


茉莉哥哥

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: ABO设定
Relationships: 无铭X花海
Kudos: 4





	茉莉哥哥

运营小姐姐在门口敲了敲门，得到花海的同意之后探进来一个小脑袋：“花海，抑制剂我帮你放到房间了，洗完澡记得吃哦。”

花海点点头，然后把毛巾搭在了脖子上：“那个，无铭睡了？”

运营点了点头：“我刚才进去的时候他整个人都缩在被子里，应该是睡了。”

花海没再说什么，运营出去之后他便拿起了桌子上自己还没开封的沐浴露。

洗完之后，花海拿起手机给诺言打了电话。

“诺言哥，我想吃门口便利店的那个饭团。”

诺言本来都准备回宿舍了，在休息室看见这么一条瞬间满脑袋冒问号。

“你想吃不能自己买去吗？”

“可是无铭也想吃啊，他心情不好，我怕他......好不好嘛，诺言哥哥......”

诺言被花海这不经常的撒娇弄得一身鸡皮疙瘩，连忙挂了电话准备给猫做思想工作让他陪着一起去了。

花海一脸嘚瑟地扭了扭自己的脖子，然后蹑手蹑脚地回了宿舍。

进屋的时候，无铭已经把灯关了，花海垫着脚往里走，整个房间安静的仿佛只能听见花海发梢上的水珠滴落在地板的声音。

无铭在床上缩成了一团看起来和睡着了没什么两样，只有花海才看得出来这小老弟压根没睡着，他吸了吸鼻子，然后直接伸手把无铭的被子掀了起来。

无铭还没反应过来怎么回事，直接就被花海撞了个满怀。

“surprise——”

无铭看着怀里的花海，小孩应该是没把身上的水擦干净，他连忙把被子拽过来盖在两个人身上：“怎么不擦干，着凉了怎么办。”

花海在无铭身上扭了扭，许是因为洗完澡或是什么别的原因，无铭感觉怀里的小孩热的要命，稍微一碰就会烫手的那种。

比赛期对于私生活还是有一些规定的，更何况现在已经是快休息了，无铭连忙安抚地拍了拍花海：“快先下去，一会儿诺言哥回来了。”

花海在无铭身上挪了挪自己的屁股，故意在一些地方蹭了蹭去，软下来的声音在无铭耳边飘来飘去。

“诺言哥哥不会回来的。”

“无铭......我好热。”

无铭大脑空白了一会儿，隐约间好像看见了桌子上的抑制剂，怀里小孩的那股海盐的味道已经充斥了整个房间，无铭后知后觉今天恐怕是没办法善了了。

花海搂着无铭的脖子，似乎是想努力去感受那种茉莉花的味道，好像感觉到那种味道才能安心。

队里的人都在打趣，说你俩信息素是不是反了，无铭你个alpha咋还是个茉莉花，然后无铭就会和诺言说你个桂花有什么资格说我。

两个人都火急火燎地扒着对方的衣服，无铭伸出手试探性地往花海后面叹了叹，果不其然摸到了一手滑腻的液体。

反正都关着灯谁也看不见，谁也不用不好意思，无铭有点恶劣的用沾着液体的手指轻轻摸着花海的大腿根，花海被摸的两腿直打颤，只能把无铭搂得更紧，想找个平衡点。

无铭看着这样子，再忍就证明他不行了，早已挺立的欲望在还在不停流水的穴口蹭了蹭，花海发出一声意味不明的呜咽，趴在无铭的肩膀旁边哼哼唧唧。

“茉莉哥哥......快一点嘛......”

无铭觉得自己大脑里仅存的理智仿佛彻底断了弦，事实证明平时再温柔再理智的人在自己心仪Omega的诱惑下也只是想把自己Omega弄哭的渣男，无铭转个身直接把花海放到了床上，一个挺身直接进入了花海的身体，两个人都发出一声喘息，像是对身体契合发出的感叹。

花海搂着无铭的脖子感受着他一下又一下的撞击，花海感觉要不是无铭圈住了自己，自己恐怕要被顶出去，身上的力气仿佛渐渐被抽离，到最后双手只能无力的垂下去在无铭后背上留下一道又一道划痕。

无铭突然吸了吸鼻子，动作也变得温柔了不少，只是在花海身体里浅浅的抽动，但是却仍旧在花海已经开始开口的腔口撞击着，花海被这种温柔弄得眼泪又哗啦哗啦地淌了下来，无铭安抚地擦掉了他的眼泪，闷不吭声。

“夸夸我嘛。”

“花海，你夸夸我。”

虽然关着灯，花海好像还是能看见无铭似乎撇着嘴委屈巴巴的样子，花海吸了吸鼻子，突然心里还嘚瑟了一下。

“看嘛，说你是我小弟吧，”

“到头来还得大哥安慰你。”

花海摸了摸无铭脖子上的腺体，茉莉花的味道仿佛掺杂了点不一样的东西，好像有点不安，但又好像在抚摸过后变得平静。

“我茉莉哥哥最棒了好吧。”

诺言：所以我什么时候可以回寝室睡觉。

猫：你小点声，我听不清了。

Alan：啧啧啧，有辱斯文，丧心病狂。

T将军：你们一个个的不睡觉在这干什么呢？


End file.
